Random Drabbles
by Melinda Faith Halliwell
Summary: Just some random drabbles I have mostly about the future both changed and unchanged. Check them out and let me know what you think! Maybe if there is a popular one i will turn it into a full blown story!
1. Dark And Stormy Night

Dark And Stormy Night

It was a dark and stormy night…wait I think I've heard that one before. Okay how bout It was a cold night, there was a full moon in the sky and outside the sounds of rain and thunder could be heard even under the covers with a pillow over your head. Chris Halliwell would know this because he hated thunderstorms and even though he was twenty-two he still tried to muffle out the sound of the fearful storm with his pillow. After countless efforts to drown out the noise he finally decided to go stop this thing at the source. He walked from his room and down the hall to where his little sister's room was. He pounded loudly on the door but he was too annoyed to wait for a responds and instead just orbed in. There he found his eighteen-year-old sister sitting at her desk working on what looked like calculus homework.

"Don't you knock?" His sister said to him very annoyed by his rude interruption.

"I did, you didn't answer."

"You know you need to give a person more than two seconds, I mean I have to get up, walk to the door, open the door, it doesn't just happen instantaneously. What do you want anyways?"

"The storm." He said pointing to the window, "Would you knock it off?"

"You know sometimes weather just happens, it isn't always because of me."

"Well isn't there something you can do about it?"

"No." She said going back to her math homework, "That would go against the natural order of things and besides it's personal gain."

"Since when do you care about personal gain?"

"Since when are you afraid of thunder storms?" She asked mockingly. She may not have started the storm but she was getting ready to use one of the lightening bolts to strike her brother with.

"Who said I'm scared? Its just really load and its making it impossible to sleep." He lied

"You do realize its only 5pm, why are you trying to go to sleep so early?" She knew she had him now.

"Fine Melinda, be that way." He huffed as he stormed out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen.


	2. A Gust Of Power

A Gust Of Power

A giant gust of winds hit the house, breaking every window into a thousand little pieces. The ground beneath their feat began to shake and outside they could hear the sound of a loud thunderstorm brewing. Melinda's eyes were completely black.

"I hate you," She screamed throwing a ball of fire at Wyatt's head, which he easily deflected. "I'm going to kill you"

"Melinda stop it" Chris yelled grabbing her by the arm and turning her to look at him. "Don't do this. Its what he wants. He is just trying to get you all riled up. You have to stop it."

He could see it in her eyes, his sister was too far gone to be reasoned with.

Melinda wasn't very skilled when it came to her powers. She had rejected them the majority of her life and never gotten full control over them. Combined with the fact that they were very strong powers, it made them extremely detrimental.

Chris knew he had to get her to stop before she hurt someone or hurt herself. He could already see it was taking toll on her. She was ghost white and there was blood running from her nose. Her eyes were wild with rage, much like he had seen Wyatt's eyes turn from time to time, and her entire body was shaking.

Before he had a chance to calm her down though, everything stopped. The wind died down and the rain outside ceased and the ground no longer shook. Chris was relieved thinking Melinda had come to her senses, but that relief turned to fear when he watched his sister fall to the floor. She was violently convulsing and it was apparent that the power had been too much for her to handle.

He ran to her side and place a hand on her shoulder but quickly pulled it away because her skin felt like touching a kitchen stove.

Chris looked up at his older brother, infuriated. Why did he always have to get her so worked up?

Chris scooped his little sister up in his arms, being sure to hold her only where her clothing was as too not burn himself.

"You know your going to kill her one of these days." Chris angrily said to his brother as he carried his little sister to her room.


	3. Suicide

Suicide

"And Melinda"

"I'm so sorry Chris. She killed herself. A few months ago, right after you left. She begged Wyatt to do it for her but he refused of course, couldn't risk loosing his prized jewel. So she took a knife and slit her wrists. It was hours before anyone found her mangled body brawled across the bathroom floor covered in blood and by then it was too late to do anything, she was gone. Wyatt tried in vain to save her, he even seemed remotely sad about it, but he can't heal the dead. They buried her next to your mother."

"No, it must be some trick. She can't be dead. She wouldn't kill herself, she just she wouldn't do that I know her she would never take her own life. I should never have left this is all my fault, I just…" Chris couldn't finish; he fell to the ground in tears.

"Its not your fault." Prue said comforting him


	4. The Break Up

The Break Up

He tried to kiss her on the lips but she moved her head so his lips fell on her cheek.

"See this is what I'm talking about. Something is wrong."

"Nothing is wrong and I wish you would stop bugging me."

"I'm sorry I'm just worried about you"

"Well don't be ok. Look I have to go. I'll see you later." With that she picked up her school bad and began to head for the door.

Ryan grabbed her arm in an attempt to stop her. He felt her tense up beneath his grasp and quickly let go.

"Don't touch me," Melinda said in a voice that was so low it almost wasn't audible.

"Baby what's wrong? Please tell me I want help." He pleaded

A single tear escaped Melinda's eye before turning back to her hard exterior.

"I think we should break up."

"What?" Ryan was completely caught of guard.

"I'm sorry I need to go." Melinda said rushing towards the door.

Ryan didn't bother to stop her. He was too shocked at what had just happened to even thing straight.

* * *

"Hey Ry, what are you doing here? Melinda's not home."

"It doesn't matter I doubt she wants to see me anyway."

"Why? Did you guys have a fight or something?"

"You could say that. She dumped me."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Ya she said 'I think we should break up.' Can't really misinterpret that."

Just then the front door flew open and in the door way stood Melinda. She was soaked from head to toe from the rain. As soon as she saw Ryan though she began to head back out into the storm.

"Wait right there missy." Wyatt said, telekinetically closing the door so she wouldn't leave.

She said nothing, she just stormed passed them and up to her room.

"I'll go talk to her." Wyatt said to his best friend as he began to climb the stairs to his sister's room.

"Melinda Faith Halliwell open this door right now or I'm going to just orb in."

When he got no response he figured she wasn't going to be compliant so he did as he had warned and orbed himself into his sisters room.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He practically yelled

"Nothing. Why does everyone think there is something wrong with me? I'm fine." She yelled back

"Ryan told me you broke up."

"What's your point? I thought you of all people would be happy about that. I know you never liked that we were together."

"That's besides the point. Ryan is my best friend and you are my baby sister I don't like to see either of you hurt." He said trying to put a loving hand on her shoulder but she shrugged him off.

"Relationships end. Break ups happen. There is nothing that can be done." She said walking to the other side of the room. It almost seemed as if she were trying to get as far away from him as possible without seeming too obvious.

"Melinda I know you and this isn't you. You love Ryan and he loves you."

"God must you metal in everything. Just stay out of my life ok. I don't need you to be my protector I can take care of myself."

"What's going on in here?" Chris asked. He could hear the yelling from his room and came up to see what all the commotion was.

"Ask him." Melinda said gesturing towards Wyatt. "He is the one that wont stay out of my life."

"Ryan and Mel broke up." Wyatt informed is brother.

"What? Why?" Chris asked confused.

"Great now both of you are going to be on top of me. Just leave me the fuck alone." She screamed and stormed off.

"Melinda wait." Chris pleaded running after his little sister.

"What?" She snapped

Neither of the boys had ever seen her like this. Sure she had gotten angry with them before but now she was just taking it to whole new levels.

"We just want to help." Wyatt chimed in hopping to redeem himself

"I don't need your help" Melinda coldly told them and proceeded to head down the stairs.

This time the boys didn't follow her. They just stood there and watched her storm away.

"What the hell has gotten into here?" Chris asked once he was sure Melinda was out of earshot.

When Melinda got downstairs she found Ryan waiting for her.

"What do you want?" She asked her ex boyfriend. She has so cold and mean it made Ryan's heart sink. This wasn't the girl he loved, something was definitely wrong.

"I want to know why you are acting like this? This isn't you." Ryan told her

Before Melinda could answer she fell to the floor hysterically crying. Ryan rushed to her side and to his surprise she didn't protest. The poor girl continued to cry as Ryan wrapped his arms around her and rocked her back and forth in an attempt to comfort her.

It wasn't long before Wyatt and Chris joined them in the kitchen where they were sitting.

"What happened?" Wyatt mouthed to Ryan.

Ryan just shrugged his shoulders.


	5. Not So Blissful Matrimony

Not So Blissful Matrimony

Melinda Halliwell had been standing on the porch of the Victorian manor she called my home for the past 20 minutes or so. Once or twice she had reached to grab the doorknob but she couldn't bring herself to open the door. She was considering, in her own mind, if running away would be worth the trouble. After some careful though she decided it was pointless to run and she was going to have to face her demons eventually.

She sighed and opened the front door and slowly made her way inside. The house hadn't changed much over the years. It was originally built in 1898 and since then the only real difference was that now there was indoor plumbing.

She didn't bother looking for her eldest brother downstairs, she knew he would be waiting for her in the attic. She began to climb the staircase, allowing her hand to glide up the banister as she walked.

She finally reached the door to the attic and again found herself unable to open the door. She had this awful feeling in her stomach that once she knew what Wyatt had to tell her nothing would be the same again. She basked in the last few seconds she had in her old life before finally entering the attic.

Wyatt stood on the opposite end of the room, his back turned to her. He didn't acknowledge her presence so she figured he must not have heard her come in. He seemed to be distracted. He was looking over some old pictures that were set up on a shelf. Most of family members who had died before any of them were born but Melinda had a feeling he wasn't focusing on those. On the third shelf, second from the left, lived the only surviving family picture they had left. It was taken when Melinda was three, before Leo left. Melinda was fond of looking at it from time to time but she had never thought Wyatt would waste his time with it.

"Reminiscing?" She finally said, making my presence known.

He turned to look at her. She could tell she had caught him off guard because for just a second she a glimmer of his old self in his eyes before they hardened over.

"How long have you been standing there?" He asked, moving away from the pictures.

"Not long. I'm surprised you didn't hear me come in."

He looked at his younger sister intently, probably trying to figure out if she was telling the truth.

"So what did you want to tell me?" She asked, she didn't actually want to know but she figured she would find out eventually and there was no point of dragging it out.

"I have arranged for you to marry?" He said so calmly which only made what he was saying sound even worse.

"What?" Melinda yelled. She had expected something bad but this was just awful. "I will not allow you to just give me to one of your stupid demons. I'm going to…" before she could finish, she felt her throat begin to constrict and it was becoming harder and harder to get air. She fell to my knees clawing at her throat, unable to get any air at this point.

"Are you threatening me little one."

Wyatt finally released his grip and she fell to the floor gasping for breath. He kneeled down next to her so his face was right next to hers. "Don't you want to know who it is?" He asked in a mocking tone. She didn't really want to know, it didn't matter who it was, She wasn't going to go threw with it.

"It's Matthew," He told her.

"You're kidding." She half screamed. She had finally regained her strength and was able to stand herself up so that she was eye to eye with him. She couldn't believe he wanted to marry her off to that scum of the earth. He was skinny and twisted like this petrified tree Melinda had seen when she was a kid and always made her feel uneasy. "I'm not going to marry that son of a bitch."

She barely finished her sentence when the back of his hand met with the side of her face. She stumbled back a few steps from the intensity of the blow.

"You will do as I say." He yelled and raised his hand for another assault and She braced myself but the blow never came. She looked up to see Chris, her other brother, holding on to Wyatt's arm, shaking his head.

"What the hell is going on?" Chris asked with some intensity in his voice.

Wyatt turned his attention from Melinda to Chris. Chris dropped Wyatt's hand and took a step back from Wyatt, he knew Wyatt would never hit him, mostly because he would just hit back, but he wasn't going to take any chances.

"Wyatt has decided to sell me off" Melinda said, hoping maybe Chris could help get her out of this mess. Either way she has already decided she wasn't going to marry Matthew. She knew Wyatt was only doing this to help himself.

"You don't have to tell him, he already knows and he thinks it's a good idea." Wyatt told his sister. She could hear the triumph in his voice and it sickened her, almost as much as hearing that Chris, who she saw as her only hope at this point, approved of this union.

"What?" She yelled a little louder then was necessary "You know about this?"

"Yes" Chris admitted. Melinda could see how sorry he was but at the moment she really could have cared less.

"I can't believe this. I hate you." She had never told Chris she had hated him before but in this moment she did. She hated both of them. "I will not marry him, you can't make me. He is repulsive and I hate him almost as much as I hate the two of you." With that she stormed out.

Melinda ran to her room, locking the door behind her knowing that it wouldn't stop her brothers from coming in but it was the principle of the thing.

She sat on my bed playing catch with herself by throwing one of those little pink stress balls against the wall. The constant sound of the ball hitting the wall was strangely soothing.

As she had predicted, Chris didn't even bother trying to open the door and orbed in without permission. Melinda threw the ball at his head but he caught it in mid air.

"Can we please talk about this?" He begged as he threw the pink ball back to her. She caught it and placed it on the nightstand.

"No. You sold me out. How dare you think that you can just smooth this all over cause you cant." She was fuming at this point.

"Melinda, listen to me, Matthew is a good guy. You two will be very happy together."

"First of all I am only 19 and I don't want to be married. Second what gives you the right to say who I will be happy with? What am I two you? Just some thing that you can trade or sell or throw away or hide?" She was so sick of the way her brothers treated her.

"Melinda that's not fair..."

"No, you know what's not fair, having to marry someone you don't love or even remotely like. Just leave." She couldn't stand the sight of him right now.

"Fine, ill leave." He began heading for the door before turning back to look at his sister, "You should get dressed, Mathew, Christy and Bianca will be over shortly and we are all having dinner together. Gwen made something from this French cook book so it also wouldn't be a bad idea to eat before."

"I'm not eating dinner with them. I hate Christy, Matt and Bianca." She huffed.

"You will eat with us and you will behave. Understood?" Melinda was amazed out how her brothers could be so nice one second and then become complete jerks the next. She figured it probably has something to do with Bianca. Chris and Bianca had been dating for almost a year now and whenever she was around or her name was even brought up, Chris became a completely different person. Melinda hated how bipolar her brother's could be, she never knew what she would get. Sometimes they could be nice, even Wyatt now and then, but they could also just snap and become these evil sons of bitches.

Chris didn't wait from a reply from his sister and left the room.

Melinda refused to let him push me around like this. Did he forget that he was supposed to be groveling for her forgiveness?

She ran down the stairs after him, pink stress ball in hand.

"Hey." she said as she threw the ball at the back of his head. It must have hurt cause it made a loud noise.

It probably wasn't the smartest idea but it definitely did the trick. Chris grabbed his sister roughly by my arm forcing her to look directly at him. He rarely got physical with her like this but when it came to Bianca something just snapped. His eyes were cold, the person that stood before her was not my brother, at least not anymore. While Melinda still saw glimmers of the person he use to be now and then it was fading and fast, soon he would be no better than Wyatt.

Chris realized he was hurting her and let go and took a few steps back. Like Melinda, he noticed how much he was changing too.

"I'm sorry I…" he was at a loss of words. Melinda knew he didn't mean it but she was so mad she didn't care at the moment.

"No your not. You're just like him. The two of you…Mom would be so disappointed." It was harsh but true.

"Why would Mom be disappointed?" Both Chris and Melinda turned to see Wyatt had entered the hallway.

"It doesn't matter does it, cause she is dead and I'm stuck with the two of you."

"Melinda Faith doesn't act like you are so much better than Chris and I. You turned your back on your heritage and your magic. You barely even use it. Mother would be so disappointed."

"That's a lie." Melinda screamed running over to him in an attempt to hurt him, of course she was much smaller than her brother and he easily avoided her attack.

He grabbed her by her shoulders and was about to let her have it when a mocking voice behind them said "Sibling rivalry at its finest ladies and gentlemen."

Wyatt released his grip on Melinda and she was able to turn around to see where the voice was coming from.

Standing before the three siblings stood Christy, Matthew and Bianca.

"Sorry to interrupt, please continue." Christy said through her giggles.

Melinda was mortified, aside from the fact that she hated each and every one of them, she now had no way of getting out of dinner.

Melinda was relieved when Gwen walk into the room, cooking attire and all, and call everyone to dinner.

Everyone made there way into the dinning room. Melinda took her time though, She was in no mood to sit down and eat with these people. A dinner like this wasn't an uncommon occurrence and Melinda always hated them but now she had to deal with the issue of marriage on top of it all. She wanted to run, just head straight for the front door and leave and not come back. She wanted to but she didn't, instead she headed into the dinning room and braced herself for what I knew would be a long night


	6. Future History

Future History

Leo wasn't around much when we were growing up. He really only came around if there was an emergency or for birthdays and holidays. Wyatt despised him, thought he has deserted his family. So he enlisted a group of darklighters to kill him. He knew Leo would come for Chris' 14th birthday and that we would all be caught of guard. He also knew he was the only one with healing powers, so he planned for the darklighters to shoot Leo and he would be gone from our lives. But Leo never showed, he had Elder business to deal with. The darklighters however did show and seeing as Leo wasn't there, they decided that they couldn't pass up this opportunity to kill the Charmed Ones and their less desirable offspring. There were three of them and we were so unprepared. The first one shot Aunt Paige. The second one Chris and the third one was about to shoot me but Piper, my mother, stepped between us and he grabbed her and with the touch of death, she burned and died instantly. It was then that Wyatt killed the three darklighters, he healed Chris but by the time he got to Aunt Paige she was gone. It was a tragic loss but none of us thought Wyatt was behind it, the thought never even entered our mines. We were sad but life went on. Grandpa became our legal guardian. Uncle Henry took Peyton, Parker and Henry Jr. and moved back east. He had family out there and I guess he wanted to get as far away from all this ugliness as he could. For three years life dragged as normal, well as normal as it could be, but then Grandpa got sick and he died of lung Cancer not long after my 15th birthday. Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coop were supposed to become Chris and my legal guardians but Wyatt felt that he should have custody over us. He was turning, and he wanted us to join him. He knew how powerful we were together and he saw that Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coop stood in the way of that power, so he killed them. Fearing for their lives, Prue took Patricia and Penelope and fled. I don't know where they went, somewhere along the way the met up with Peyton, Parker, and Henry Jr. Uncle Henry was dead, being a mere mortal he was easily terminated by Wyatt's demon's but my cousins were able to get away. Wyatt spent almost a year trying to track them all down, but after coming up with nothing he eventually gave up figuring they were little threat to him. Meanwhile Chris and I were trapped, Wyatt rarely let us go anywhere and insisted what he was doing was for the best and that we shouldn't fight him but join him. When Chris turned 18 he insisted that he be allowed to leave, Wyatt no longer had legal custody over him. Wyatt took him down to the underworld and I didn't see him for over three months. I knew what was going on but I would dare say it, I just begged Wyatt to let him go. Finally Chris came back, but he wasn't Chris anymore, he was different, changed. He no longer questioned Wyatt. Instead he followed him. When I turned 18 I didn't ask for my freedom, instead I vowed that I would stop my brother even if it meant killing him. I pretended to abide by my brothers rein but at the same time I put an army together to overthrow him. I tracked down my cousins. They had been in hiding for years, never staying in one place for more than a week or two. I enlisted their help and together we began to build the resistance. Three weeks before my 19th birthday Wyatt informed me that he was planning on marrying me off to Matthew Jenkins, the son of Christy Jenkins and an upper level demon the triad had placed her with. He is vile and cruel and the thought of being betrothed to him sickened me. I knew it was time to act, but my emotions got the better of me and I led the resistance in to battle before they were ready for my own personal gain. Wyatt and his forces crushed us. Many were killed, including Penelope. She wasn't even fighting, Wyatt sent some of his demons to attack our hideout and they stabbed her. I could see this was a lost cause so I turned myself in, so that everyone still remaining could get away. Wyatt brought me to the place he had taken Chris 3 years earlier. For six month I was locked in that room.


	7. Ghost Of Brothers Past

Ghost Of Brothers Past

"What's wrong? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

Melinda couldn't speak. She was still in shock at the site of her brother who she had thought to be dead.

"Melinda, what is it?" Chris asked with panic in his voice.

"You're…you're dead." Melinda was finally able to say "We had a funeral. There…there was body, your body. I don't understand. This is a trick, your not real, I know your not real."

Chris could see the fear and confusion in his sister's eyes and his heart sunk. He figured Wyatt hadn't told anyone where he really went but he never thought he would go to such lengths to cover it up.

"I'm not dead." He said reaching a comforting hand out towards his sister who quickly shrugged it off "Melinda, please. Look at me."

"Get away from me." She yelled throwing her hands up which caused a huge gust of wind to blow Chris and everyone else that had been standing in the attic watching this tragic scene unfold.

Before anyone had a chance to get up, Melinda dashed out of the room.

"Ok what the hell just happened?" Phoebe asked as she helped Paige, who had crashed into the bookshelf, up.

"Chris, who the hell was she?" Paige asked whipping the dust from the books off her pants.

"My sister." He said as he ran out of the room to go find Melinda. 


	8. Miscarriage

Miscarriage

Roman ran frantically down the corridors of the hospital looking for the neonatal unit; Wyatt Chris and Piper weren't far behind. Finally Roman saw the big red sign that directed him to the front desk. He didn't even bother with pleasantries with the nurse working there, in fact he didn't even tell her who he was, all he said was "Where is my wife?"

"Calm down sir." The nurse replied. Roman was panting from panic and running and it wasn't pretty, "What is your wife's name?"

"Halliwell, Melinda Halliwell." Roman told her trying to stay as calm as possible. Wyatt Chris and Piper had finally caught up with him and were waiting at the front desk with him.

The nurse typed something into the computer, then turned to the four panicked people standing in front of her and told them to head to room 7.

The four ran to the room and when they entered they were shocked at what they saw.

Melinda was asleep on a hospital bed. She was hooked up to an IV as well as some other machines that beeped. She looked so pale and small.

Roman rushed to his young wife's side, pushing the hair from her brow. She began to stir and her eyes opened to see Roman and her brothers and mother standing before her and her mouthed turned up in a small smile.

"Hi" she said so softly it was barely audible.

"Hi baby." Roman said lovingly "How are you doing?"

As he said that he instantly wished he hadn't. Tears began to form on the poor girls face as she shook her head and Roman knew exactly what she meant, she had lost the baby.

Roman didnt know what to say, so he just kissed her forehead and hugged her.

Wyatt Chris and Piper stood by the entrance watching them


End file.
